madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 1
Madness Combat 1 is the first episode in the Madness Combat series. It was first released onto Newgrounds.com on July 25th, 2002 where it immediately became a success, earning a Daily Second place award. As of September 2016 this very episode has over 3.9 million views on Newgrounds. Plot In this episode, the series's protagonist, Hank J. Wimbleton, and his antagonist, Jesus, debuts. The animation begins with a man with a boombox, playing the Chicken Dance, and Hank standing around a tree, and a random dancing man in the background. Hank, all of a sudden, tries to take the boombox, but its owner pushes him to the ground; Hank becomes aggressive and beats the boombox man to death. A riot then starts among the other characters in which everyone tries to assault Hank, except the dancing man in the background, who seems oblivious to the violence. Hank manages to beat many people into submission, and blows up their bodies with a frag grenade. At one point Jesus, who distinguishes himself from the rest of the characters with his goatee, long hair and halo, takes on Hank. He turns two of the corpses into zombies by a type of electrostatic rays, which upon contact, not only revive the people but also turn their bare skin into a transparent green. They give another try at attacking Hank, but receive a second fatal beating. When Hank tries to shoot Jesus with an M-10, he defends himself by quickly summoning a cross-shaped spirit shield. Jesus now forces Hank to the ground by the same type of electrostatic rays, and resumes his revival session. When Jesus realizes his zombies do not offer enough offensive power, he decides to summon a cannon and fires a few shots at Hank, which he dodges by ducking and jumping. Caught off guard, Jesus is then shot by Hank's M-10. Several more people begin charging at Hank, who now uses PPKs, knives and a sawed-off shotgun to take them out. After killing all his foes, Hank brings the boombox to him and shoots the dancing man in the background. Being the only living character left in the animation, Hank dances to the music and a text appears on the screen: And so on this day our hero had slain thirty men. And he would later admit to having a good time doing it. Thirty two people actually, if you count the zombies. Trivia *This is the shortest episode. *This episode has the lowest body count of the canon episodes. The lowest non-canon being 4 kills in Incident: 111A. *This is the only episode without blood. *This is one of the few episodes that does not have Tricky in it. *In the beginning, all the characters show only 1 foot except the boombox man and Hank. *On Newgrounds, this is the only Madness Combat episode rated Teen, most likely because it does not show any blood. *This is the only episode with only one background. *This is the only episode where enemies that appear in large numbers don't use any weapons. **However, one of the enemies fired Jesus' cannon once. Errors * Some bodies, hands and feet are backwards. * The cannon in the episode fires 4 times without reloading. * When viewed here, the view zooms out so far that it reveals some grunts (and Jesus) standing at the far sides of the area. ru:Madness Combat 1 Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes